


Cherry Bomb

by DanaWPatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaWPatterson/pseuds/DanaWPatterson
Summary: The trio stumbled out of the bar sometime after 1 a.m. They'd made a drunken pact earlier (somewhere between shots five and six and beers three and four) that they'd close the bar down, but when Patterson fell off her stool and Jane begged for mercy from one sickeningly sweet shot after the next, they decided to pull the plug. They all had to be back in the office the next morning, preferably without raging hangovers."I thought... I thought you were gay."





	Cherry Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't a lot of Tasha/Jane fics but I've been rewatching the series (again) and caught some interesting interplay between the two around season one, episode 8, Persecute Envoys. Nothing was ever really done with this burgeoning friendship so, I'm doing something with it.

The bar was loud and crowded but Jane, Tasha, and Patterson were holding down fort at the end of the bar. Jane wasn't sure how many drinks and shots they'd had but they were all feeling a good buzz as she tossed back another shot with Patterson and Tasha watching expectantly.

"Okay, how was that?" Tasha asked when Jane slammed the shot glass back onto the bar top. "That is a fireball."

"That was a cherry bomb," Patterson corrected, her own words slightly slurred.

"Oh."

Jane shook her head and wiped her mouth with the back of a tattooed hand. "No. Ugh. That’s too sweet."

Patterson gestured for the bartender for their next round.

"We are gonna find your drink if it kills us," she said. Her head was already swimming, and she was sure the search for Jane's drink might kill them or at least leave them all with killer hangovers.

Jane grimaced as she leaned on the bar, her fingers splayed across the top in an act of surrender. "Can we just stop trying to solve puzzles for one night?"

The bartender set a round of beers in front of them and she gulped at hers to rid her mouth of the sickeningly sweet taste of the cherry bomb.

"It is nice to drink with people for a change," she said after a moment.

Patterson set her own beer back down. "That went really dark," she said.

"It must suck being cooped up in that safe house all the time," Tasha said as she played with the paper coaster under her drink.

Jane looked down at her drink before casting a conspiratorial look at the other two women.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Tasha and Patterson both murmured their consent and nodded eagerly. Aside from time spent at the office and in the field, this was the most either had spent with their mysterious new friend, and they were all ears for whatever secrets she might have.

"I've slipped out a few times," Jane admitted.

"How?!" Patterson asked as she nearly choked on her beer. There were agents posted outside of the safe house. They should have seen Jane if she left. There might even be agents watching them now though she couldn't prove it.

Jane sipped her drink again. "Well, they're so worried about people coming in that they don't see me get out."

Tasha leaned her elbow on the bar and propped her head up. She was really starting to feel the effects of all the drinks they'd consumed. She was dumbfounded. "What do you do?"

"I walk around and ride the subway and pretend like I'm everybody else," Jane admitted with a hint of mixed pride and shame. "I rode all the way to Coney Island once."

Patterson covered her ears with both hands and shook her head. "Ohhh. I can't... I can't... you can't tell me this," she said.

Tasha grinned. Jane was tough but she didn't strike her as a rule breaker, and she was a little proud of her. "I would do the exact same thing," she said. She spotted Patterson down the bar with her phone in her hand, reading a text. "Who's that? Library boy again?"

Jane looked back and forth between them. "Who's library boy? Oh! Library boy. With the pictures and —"

"Yeah," Patterson replied. "We broke up. He... it's just..."

"Come on," Tasha interrupted. "Don't be the sad girl at the bar looking at her phone. Another round! Tonight, we're gonna find out what your favorite drink is. Tomorrow, we're gonna get you some new clothes."

Jane was nodding along and then stopped. She looked down at the tank and hoodie she wore and furrowed her brow. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

***

The trio stumbled out of the bar sometime after 1 a.m. They'd made a drunken pact earlier (somewhere between shots five and six and beers three and four) that they'd close the bar down, but when Patterson fell off her stool and Jane begged for mercy from one sickeningly sweet shot after the next, they decided to pull the plug. They all had to be back in the office the next morning, preferably without raging hangovers.

Tasha flagged down a cab and Jane helped Patterson into the backseat. Of all of them, Patterson seemed to be having the hardest time holding her liquor. But she was happy and Tasha gave her credit for not dwelling on the texts David had been sending her all night. The blonde had even put her phone away at one point and turned her ringer off.

"It's nice hanging with you guys," Jane said once Patterson was in the cab. "It almost makes me feel normal."

"You're a lot of things, Jane, but normal isn't one of them," Tasha replied, glancing over Jane's shoulder at Patterson who was waving drunkenly at them as she waited for Jane to join her. She smiled at Jane and was preparing to say goodnight when the taller woman's lips were suddenly on hers. She began to kiss her back and then broke it off. "Jane? What are you doing?"

Jane took a step backwards and looked sheepish.

"I thought... I thought you were gay," she said, looking down at the sidewalk. Her cheeks flushed, and Tasha wasn't sure if it was embarrassment or the alcohol. "I'm sorry."

Tasha shook her head.

"Well, yeah, but you're not," Tasha replied. "I mean, are you? Do you even remember?"

Jane bit her lip. The sex dream about the man with the tree tattoo on his arm. Those flashes of memories. She shook her head.

"I don't know. I have these memories, flashes really," Jane stammered. She looked back up and gathered her courage, looking Tasha in the eye. "Borden told me that I need to keep trying new things to see what my body remembers and to make new choices if it can't remember."

Tasha smirked and raised an eyebrow. She had to admit, it was intriguing. The idea of having Jane on her back, helpless and squirming was exciting. She'd seen photos of Jane's naked body thanks to the full-body tattoo scans but, to be able to trace those intricate patterns with her tongue and see just how far they covered... She didn't get to be someone's first very often and if Jane was into it, she wasn't about to turn her down. Plus, Jane was hot; maybe not quite Tasha's type but hot nonetheless. _Maybe if she was blonde and a few inches shorter_ , Tasha thought.

"And this is a new thing you want to try?"

Jane nodded and licked her bottom lip nervously. She wanted to look away again but didn't want Zapata to think it was the alcohol making this decision for her. It probably was, but once the thought entered her mind, Jane was curious. So, she held Zapata's eyes.

"With me?" Tasha asked.

Jane responded by taking a step towards the agent and kissing her again. Tasha broke the kiss quickly and somewhat reluctantly. Jane tasted like all the alcohol they'd been drinking and something else. She couldn't place it, but she was willing to keep kissing her until she could. She gave her a reassuring smile and glanced back at Patterson who was staring at her phone again before walking over to the cab and crouching alongside the open car door.

"I'm gonna walk Jane to the safehouse," Tasha told Patterson and the blonde looked up, her blue eyes sparkling from the alcohol. "Don't forget to drink lots of water when you get home, okay? I don't want to scrape you off the lab floor tomorrow." She stood back up and gave Patterson a small wave as she shut the car door. "Goodnight!"

Patterson smiled and waved back through the open cab window.

"'Night Tasha! 'Night Jane! I love you!"

"Bye, Patterson!" they called back and watched as the cab pulled away from the curb. They stood shoulder to shoulder on the sidewalk for a moment before Tasha turned back to face Jane. She held her eyes for a moment, searching for some flicker that might tell her if Jane was serious with her proposition. There was no tell.

"My place then?" she asked finally, cocking her head slightly to the right. "It's just a couple of blocks."

They walked the two blocks to Tasha's apartment silently and Tasha wondered if Jane was going to chicken out once they got to her door. Jane didn't read gay to her, but it wouldn't be the first drunk straight woman she'd brought home. And most of them didn't chicken out until it was too late and they'd realized what they'd done. As they approached Tasha's building, she felt Jane's hand brush her own and she grabbed for it, lacing their fingers together and turning towards the front steps. She stopped before leading her inside.

"You can still back out," she said, levelling a serious look at Jane. She might have been drunk but she knew that she'd still have to see Jane the next day. The last thing she wanted was to make things awkward. And Jane could probably kick her ass if she wanted to.

Jane shook her head, her hazel eyes glimmering slightly. "I'm not backing out." She hesitated. "Unless you are?"

Tasha gave a short laugh. "You don't know me very well," she replied and started up the stairs, pulling her keys from her bag as she went. She led Jane to her apartment door and started to work the lock. "Last chance," she said, turning her head back to look at Jane over her shoulder as she opened the door.

Jane had spent the entire walk building her courage. The alcohol eased any inhibitions she might have, but the closer they'd gotten to the agent's apartment; the more nervous Jane became. She shook it away. She asked for this, and Tasha had given her plenty of opportunities to change her mind. But Jane wasn't fooling herself. She wasn't in love with Tasha — she often wondered if they were even friends — but it almost felt like she was using her. If she knew, Tasha didn't seem to mind.

The tattooed woman responded by kissing her hard on the lips.

Tasha shouldered the door open and pulled Jane inside with her, shoving her against the door to close it. She intensified the kiss, probing Jane's lips with her tongue until she was given access. Her hands roamed up and down the other woman's body, grazing over her breasts as Jane's hands found their way to her waist. Jane broke away from the kiss.

She's going to back out now, Tasha thought, taking a single step backwards and watching Jane fight to catch her breath with her back still against the closed door.

"I've never done this before," Jane admitted after a moment. "I mean, maybe but I don't remember ever... at all."

Tasha raised her eyebrows. "At all? Guys?"

Jane shook her head. "Maybe. Probably. I don't remember. But I don't think I've ever... you know with a woman."

Tasha smirked and stepped closer to Jane, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her close to her own body. She kissed her again before bringing her attention to the bird tattoo on her neck and kissing the inky skin there.

"Just think," she murmured between kisses. "You won't be able to say that soon."

She let her hands run over Jane's body and pushed the hoodie from her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor before running her hands up and under the white tank top she wore. Tasha kissed her way down the length of the bird tattoo to the hollow of Jane's throat. She pushed the tank up to expose Jane's tattooed belly and sports bra. Her lips landed on the burning rose tattoo, and she ran her tongue up to the swell of her breasts, getting a quiet moan in return.

Tasha tugged the tank and bra over Jane's head and watched as Jane's first instinct kicked in. Her hands rose to cover her breasts and the shorter woman gently pushed them away.

"It's not the first time I've seen you naked, Jane," she said and saw the confused look on her face. "The scans."

She kissed her mouth again and began placing small kisses on her bird tattoo and throat as she worked her way towards the detailed patterns marking Jane's breasts. Tasha's tongue flickered across the inky black nipples and Jane shivered and tipped her hips forward slightly. She was rewarded by Tasha's thigh between her legs as the shorter woman sucked a nipple into her mouth.

"Did this hurt? The tattoos on your nipples?" Tasha asked as she pulled her mouth from Jane's breast.

Jane shook her head. "I don't remember."

Tasha sucked the other nipple into her mouth hard and caressed the hardening peak with her tongue. She felt Jane's fingers snake their way into her hair and she smiled slightly.

"Well, let's make sure you remember this then," she purred as she dropped her hand down to the waist of Jane's pants and grabbed her by the belt loops. Tasha pulled Jane closer, her thigh pushing hard into the tattooed woman's center, and kissed her roughly before pulling her down the short hallway to the bedroom.

The backs of Jane's legs hit the bed, and Tasha pushed her down into a sitting position. She watched as the FBI agent allowed her blazer to drop from her shoulders and she pulled her silky blouse over her head. Tasha gave her a small wink as she quickly removed her slacks, stepping out of her heels as she went. Jane fumbled with the button of her own pants, kicking her boots away. She glanced up and found Tasha watching her again. The shorter woman was clad only in her bra and panties, and Jane felt her pulse quicken slightly. Zapata was an FBI agent so of course she was fit, but Jane was unprepared for the tight form that had been hidden away by her suit.

Tasha reached to Jane's waist and helped her pull her pants the rest of the way down her legs. She kissed her again as she straddled her lap, rocked her hips down into Jane, and pushed her lace covered breasts against Jane's own bare nipples. Jane moaned into Tasha's mouth and Tasha trailed her hand between their bodies, coming to rest in Jane's lap. She lifted her hips up and let her fingers dip beneath the elastic waist of Jane's underwear as she brought her mouth back to a black nipple and lapping at it. Her fingers brushed lightly over the soft skin just above Jane's clit and Jane's breath hitched slightly as her hips bucked.

Jane was growing slightly impatient. She wasn't sure if Zapata was teasing her because she was enjoying drawing this out or if she was trying to be considerate. She brought her hands to Tasha's chest and lightly squeezed her right breast through the lacy bra. To be perfectly honest, she didn't expect Tasha's underwear to be so... nice. She hadn't really thought about it, but the lace was a surprise. And a bit of a turn-on. Her hand was gently pushed away and she saw Tasha reach behind herself to unhook her bra. It started to fall away and Jane eagerly pulled it down Tasha's arms. She ran both hands over Zapata's exposed breasts and cautiously teased her nipples with her fingers as they began to pebble.

For someone with no recollection of ever being with a woman, Tasha was impressed with the way Jane's fingers were working on her breasts and nipples. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations Jane was creating and allowed a small moan to escape her lips. After a few moments, she grabbed both of Jane's hands and pushed her backwards. Tasha pinned Jane's hands above her head and captured her mouth in a bruising kiss before releasing them and kissing and licking her way down her torso, her tongue licking along the intricate lines of text and patterns.

She dropped her hand between Jane's legs and began to rub her lightly through the simple black panties she wore, tracing small circles with the tip of her index finger and snagging the elastic edge and pulling it slightly to the side. Tasha blew a long breath over Jane's exposed lips and smirked when Jane's body hitched slightly. She snapped the elastic back down and smoothed the fabric back over her mound before placing a kiss on her covered lips and getting another moan from Jane as the tattooed woman raised her hips off the bed in search of friction.

Tasha grabbed the waistband of Jane's underwear and pulled it quickly down her legs and tossed them to the floor. She gave Jane a mischievous grin and lightly ran her fingers through the other woman's folds.

"You are so wet for me," she teased as she lowered her lips. She licked a long slow stripe up Jane's center with the flat of her tongue and nudged her clit with her nose.

Jane moaned again, her hips bucking as Tasha licked another long pass over her lips, spreading her wide. Tasha explored Jane's folds with her tongue, slipping deep inside and fucking her several times, coaxing a groan from Jane.

"Zapata," Jane groaned and Tasha pulled her mouth away.

"I think we're beyond last names, Jane" Tasha corrected before placing her lips over the other woman's clit and sucking it hard into her mouth.

"Tasha!" Jane cried, bucking her hips hard.

"That's better," Tasha cooed. She placed a small kiss over Jane's clit and circled it with her tongue before sucking again. She slid a single finger into her wet channel and began fucking her slowly, turning her finger and rotating it as she pulled it back out. "Fuck you're tight."

Jane moaned as Tasha added a second finger, scissoring them as she withdrew. She rotated them and began thrusting rapidly, her mouth returning to her dripping core. Tasha prodded the tattooed woman's clit with her tongue before running it through her folds, tasting Jane's unique flavor. Jane began bucking her hips harder and Tasha curled her fingers, thrusting them as hard and fast as she could while drawing the sensitive button between her lips.

"Tasha," Jane moaned again, her head lolling to the side and eyes squeezed closed.

The agent felt Jane's walls begin to clench around her fingers and she sucked her clit harder.

"Let go," she urged. "You know you want to come on my hand. Just let go."

She felt Jane clamp down on her fingers and watched as she began to fall apart. Tasha slowed her thrusts in an attempt to milk every last tremor and twitch from Jane before pulling her fingers free and licking them clean. She laid on the bed beside Jane for a moment and listened to her ragged breath, wondering if Jane would go down on her or if she'd have to get herself off after she freaked out, gathered her clothes, and left.

Jane answered her unspoken question by kissing her and grabbing at her panties. She yanked them down her legs and Tasha sensed Jane's hesitation. She put a hand in Jane's short hair and drew her attention back to her face.

"Just get in there, Jane," she said. "Use your fingers. Lick me." Jane didn't react. "For fuck's sake, Jane. Don't be such a pussy."

The challenge in Zapata's voice was all Jane needed. She took a long lick along Tasha's center, working her tongue quickly and roughly along her labia. Jane's tongue found the other woman's clit and she began lapping at it clumsily. She ran her fingers through Tasha's wetness and slide one inside. She moved it tentatively, as if testing Tasha's reaction, and when Tasha raised her hips, she added a second.

"You have to actually move your fingers," Tasha instructed with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Fuck me, Jane."

Jane worked her fingers rapidly in and out of Tasha as she bucked her hips in time with each thrust. She continued licking at her clit and felt Tasha's body start to shake. She worked her fingers more rapidly until Tasha began to still again.

Tasha felt Jane's eyes on her and she opened her eyes again to find the taller woman silently collecting her clothes and getting dressed. She cast a wary eye in Zapata's direction.

"Don't worry. I don't kiss and tell," Tasha assured her, giving Jane a small understanding smile from her spot on the bed. Jane gave her a single nod, and Tasha watched as she scooped her hoodie off the floor, shrugged it on, and left.

Tasha closed her eyes.

_I have to stop fucking straight women_ , she thought. _I wonder if Patterson likes women..._


End file.
